On the job
by scorpion22
Summary: Eames realizes that the life she has with her husband isn't as happy as she thought, will she be able to fix it read and find out. Please read and review becuase reviews are an authors greatest treasure.


I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter one

"I love you Alex "he whispered as she lay in his arms, Eames smiled as he said this. She always felt safe in his arms, it was like he was made of iron no one could get through him, and he was her superhero.

"I love you too Joe "said Eames cuddling closer to him, and at that moment his clothing hit their bedroom floor. Joe kissed her as he pulled her black wool tank top over her head, doing the same with the rest of her clothes.

"Joe "whispered Eames as his hands touched her bare skin, his hands so firm, protecting her even now. His lips seemed linger everywhere, and as he kissed every inch of her she heard her name escape his lips.

He was everywhere traveling over her, playing her like a musical instrument, until finally she couldn't contain the grin of sheer delight when he was exactly where she wanted him to be.

"Joe "hissed Eames arching her back as his tongue touched her heat, delving in deep, and starting a fire inside her. Her fingers reached for him, but he ignored her want, torturing her with the mind numbing pleasure he inflicted. Eames spread her legs farther apart, her hips beginning to buck as she felt herself being pushed to her breaking point. All it took was a long drawn out suck to her favorite little bundle, and she was tumbling over the edge.

"Oh god yes "hissed Eames feeling as Joe covered her mouth with his, he was on top of her now as she trembled underneath him. His hands were still exploring her, but now they were together as one, and that union became even deeper as the kiss they shared deepened. They had been one since the day they met, but when they married eight years ago that union had strengthen whenever they made love it was stronger. Eames kissed him, hungry to taste him, hungry to feel him thrusting inside her.

"I love you "they whispered together at that moment she felt him position himself at her wet opening.

"Yes "breathed Eames before their lips met again and she felt him slide inside her, gasping for breath at how well he filled her. He was gentle, but he could also be rough and tender, but tonight he was a mixture of the three, entering her and leaving her over and over again. Eames kissed him, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth while one leg wrapped itself around his waist, the other on the bed as her toes curled as he loved her with everything he had. One of his arms encircled her waist while the other came to be around her ankle.

"Joe yes "muttered Eames kissing him when he began to cum inside her, as he filled her completely he triggered her own release.

He fell on top of her, sliding over so that she lay in the crook of his arm. He fell asleep directly afterwards, but Eames couldn't let sleep take her over yet she wanted to lie in his arms for a while. She couldn't help thinking as she lay there that she had never been happier then when she was with him.

"I love you Joe "yawned Eames before sleep finally took her and let her dream. She wanted to grow old with Joe, having their own children and later grandchildren too, and as she slept Eames promised herself that she would be with this man for the rest of her life.

Eames thought this would be the one promise she could make to herself that she wouldn't break. Just as she was falling asleep, she heard him sign content like in his sleep, and it was then and there she thought to herself god I love this man. Eames woke up the next morning to his kisses, his love, and she clung to it like a drug, his kisses, his touch awoke the desire in her entire body.

"Good morning "breathed Eames as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good morning detective "whispered Joe smiling against her lips as he attacked her mouth with his beginning the light the fire of desire in her.

"I love you "they muttered together again one another's lips before their lips met once more, crashing together onto one another. All it took was one swift motion, and he was completely inside her, thrusting inside her as she moved her hips with his. They connected instantly. They were one person as they made love, Joe controlling her body as she controlled his. Eames tongue traced his lips as they kissed, both letting out pleasure filled moans, groans, screams, cries, and even at one point begging took place.

They came together, they trembled together, and last they came down together.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me "begged Eames her head now on his chest as his arms surrounded her.

"I love you I'll never leave you "whispered Joe kissing her forehead before falling into a sex induced sleep. Eames wanted to go back to sleep, but couldn't so she decided to take a shower and get ready for work. She kissed his forehead before covering herself in her robe, and walking into the bathroom.

She felt the hot water with her fingertips, and soon the robe dropped as she stepping inside. The water ran over and through her body making Goosebumps appear on her pale cold skin.

"Wonderful "breathed Eames as the water moved over body while her hands covered her body in soap. After she washed away all the soap before turning off the water, and stepping out of the shower. Joe wasn't in bed when she walked out of the bathroom covered in a fluffy white towel, her hair dripping wet.

After drying her body and hair the towel went into the hamper.

"What to wear "muttered Eames as she blow dried her hair, after changing into black trousers, a white blouse, and black boots. Looking in the mirror she brushed her hair, and as the finishing touch put her badge around her neck. Joe came back into the room at that moment in only his boxer shorts; it took a lot for her not to jump him.

"Done with the bathroom "said Eames in a rush hurrying out of the room before she lost her self-control, and did jump him.

She was pouring herself a cup of coffee when she heard the shower turn on. When Joe came back out he was dressed in his uniform, he looked as handsome as the day they had met. He had to leave for work before she did, kissing her heatedly before going to the door.

" I love you " he said as he left out the door, not giving her the chance to say it back, but instead just leaving her there alone. Eames had to leave only minutes later; she had some errands to get done before she had to get to major case.

"Back on the job again" she breathed as she left the house; it always seemed to Eames that her life, his life, their life was the job; they were always on the job. The job was the most important thing, anything after that always came second, and that was the one thing Eames couldn't stand about their life.

"Back on the jog again "she repeated as she left the apartment walking to the nearest supermarket to do some shopping. She didn't even have time to unpack her purchases, all Eames could do was take them home before going to major case. When she walked into major case, Goren was already there sitting at his desk typing on an old fashioned type writer.

"The Rogars case is finally closed "they all said at the same time happy to be done with this case. They went out to celebrate the ending of another brutal case, the end of all the paperwork for now at least, and to just have a good time as friends. As they all celebrated and drank Goren couldn't help, but notice how quiet Eames was, she didn't seem all that happy.

"Bye Mike "Goren and Eames said as their friend left pretty drunk leaving them alone together in the bar.

"Alex what's wrong "asked Goren giving her a sideways glance.

"I'm fine "assured Eames as she took a long swig from the beer bottle in front of her.

"Alex I'm not just your partner I consider you a friend now talk what's wrong "pushed Goren elbowing her softly in the ribs which made her smile as she returned the gesture.

"Do you ever get the feeling that our life is the job "asked Eames while ordering another beer?

"My life is the job Alex your life however is your life "laughed Goren thinking that she was joking, but soon realizing she wasn't.

"You know what I mean Bobby "whispered Eames drinking from her beer bottle.

" Bobby…cops…detectives what have ya…it just seems like our lives are the job, and the job is our life…I mean is that the way it is or is that just me " asked Eames staring at the image of herself in the mirror over the bar.

"It's not just you Alex our life is the job, but we knew that when we became cops…what brought this up "asked Goren looking at her seriously now.

" Joe and I…we're both cops meaning both our lives are the job meaning over the past eight years that's all our lives have been meaning that's all they'll ever be " whispered Eames thinking to herself that yes they were happy, but the job made their lives not happy sometimes. They decided to let the subject drop, neither one of them had the answer to this question, so they sat there drinking beer after beer. After they parted ways, Eames walked home for just a little while forgetting about the job, and looking forward to going home to her husband.

She came back to their apartment to find it empty and dark, Joe was not there. The place hadn't been touched since she left for major case, the groceries she had just bought were still sitting on the counter so signing she put them away. Eames knew Joe had taken on a double shift at the precinct without telling her, he did that a lot, and it was one of the few things she hated about her husband. Once again every thought she had on the job was running through her head again. She didn't want her life to be that way, Bobby was happy that way, and for the first time Eames realized so was Joe. Later that night Eames lay in their bed alone afraid to admit what she was feeling inside.

" I don't want my life to just be the job… it was ok when it was just me, but now it's not supposed to be just me…it's supposed to be us…us…not me " she said to herself.

Eames fell asleep alone in their bed, this time there was no warm, strong, iron armed superhero to protect her, she was alone, and she hated it. Eames didn't have dreams like the night before, this time she had nightmares. In these nightmares there was no future for them, no children for them, and no grandchildren for them, their future was filled with only one thing, the job. This nightmare however Eames knew wouldn't stop when she woke up, she was living it, she had been living it for a long time, and she hadn't even known it. Joe and hers life was the job and that's all it ever would be, and Eames wasn't sure she could live with that.

Eames woke up screaming, covered in sweat from her nightmare, looking around she saw she was still alone in their bed, and her husband was on the job, and she couldn't stop the tears from coming so she began to cry into her hands.


End file.
